


Trips

by kizzack



Category: Motorcity
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizzack/pseuds/kizzack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike got used to living in Motorcity pretty quickly, and having a friend like Chuck made things a whole lot easier. As they grew closer, Mike noticed his feelings beginning to change. Did Chuck feel the same way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trips

**Author's Note:**

> This is ridiculously super-saccharine. I've had writer's block, especially when it comes to fanfiction, for awhile. Recently I was chatting with a friend and he mentioned one of his really cute head-canons for Chuck and Mike. This inspired me, so I had to flesh it out a bit!

After awhile the smell of gasoline and smoke stopped bothering Mike. Back in New Detroit everything was so pristine and flawless and white, all lines and smooth edges. Yet getting used to Motorcity’s grit and metal came almost naturally. Finding a welcoming community in need of assistance distracted him from any anxiety. He was too embroiled in cars, friends, and reckless adventures to really have any trouble adapting. That was one thing he learned from Kane: be flexible. Of course Kane only meant for that to extend as far as combat styles, but Mike was always too creative for his own good anyway. 

Also, there was Chuck. A life-long inhabitant, born-and-raised Motorcitizen, he immediately feared Mike. Whenever Mike entered a room or tried to chat with the techie, Chuck scampered away like a mouse from a rather talkative cat. Chuck’s social skills weren’t the best because he spent so much time with his machines; he easily spooked himself and not only tripped over his words but over his own two feet. Yet when he whipped out some new gadget or talked with Dutch about an improvement for the cars, Chuck was in his element, words fast, his hands illustrating every concept. Energy just flowed; it was the infection kind and made everyone smile. Chuck was still surprised, however, when he saw Mike smiling for a little too long with a dreamy look in his eyes. Mike quickly rebounded with his signature grin, but he knew he’d been caught. 

The two spent more and more time together, walking around Motorcity, finding stacks of cars and debris and climbing up high above the city. They sat at the edges of metal cliffs and watched the lights flicker from far below. For awhile Chuck barely peeped out a word, preferring to listen to Mike go on about their next escapade. Instead he would just stare, then quickly cast his gaze to his lap. After some poking and prodding Mike finally got Chuck to talk more about himself. Of course Chuck stumbled and nearly smacked himself in the face with a particularly wild gesticulation. It was then when Mike grabbed his hand right before it made contact. The both of them stared at each other, Chuck lifting his bangs out of his face. Mike mirrored Chuck’s terrified, shocked expression; both of their eyebrows shot high up and their eyes widened. They remained frozen, muscles stiff. The multi-colored fluorescent lights from the settlements and energy towers flickered like stars. Slowly bringing Chuck’s hand downward, Mike watched his friend’s eyes dart back and forth, then disappear beneath his bangs. He began to relax and slid his fingers in between Chuck’s.

Of course, Texas arrived just in time to bellow that dinner was ready. After discovering the pair, he relentlessly teased them for the rest of the evening.   
After that there was more talking and less awkward silences, but Chuck’s body language was different. It was friendly, but only that. As much as his mind yelled at him to go for it, to push, Mike ignored the thoughts. Time passed and battles with Kane occurred more frequently and violently. Despite Chuck’s jittery nature, he was able to bring Mike down from his spikes of anger. While Chuck thought too much, Mike thought too little, and although Mike was unaware of this dynamic, Chuck recognized it immediately. They worked together as a pair within a team, and with each new victory and discovery, their bond became stronger and stronger.   
The union transformed into a natural state, as if they’d known each other forever.

Mike easily expressed happiness about this development, praising the Burners constantly, keeping up team morale, and making friends with everyone. He was talented, if entirely too impulsive, head-strong, stubborn, and prideful. Although Chuck let his fear run unchecked, he kept other emotions close to the vest. The Burners noticed that Chuck was the most at ease when Mike was smiling and had his arm wrapped around his shoulders. Of course, Texas always mentioned this, Julie then reprimanding him with a swift kick to the back of his ankle. 

Life ebbed and flowed, but during the quieter nights the two began taking their trips to the outskirts of the city again. Chuck opened up; he laughed more often and his body language was much more relaxed. Sometimes Mike just listened and smiled, face soft, and sometimes he wanted to grab Chuck’s hand again and move Chuck’s bangs out of his face and lean in to kiss him, but he always stopped himself. He didn’t mind waiting for Chuck to open up just a little bit more. Still, an ache plagued his chest and a tightness gripped his stomach. The courage to just utter a few certain words fled from Mike whenever he started to open his mouth.   
One evening the temperature remained cool and inviting. The two hiked up to one hill of cars. Built into the hill was a small enclave. Mike had spent a slow day exercising by removing some of the trash and he brought Chuck to show off his handiwork. Climbing up, they both settled and sat at the edge, their feet hanging off the side. Mike clapped Chuck on the back, startling his friend, who flailed a little before looking back at Mike with a confused expression. 

He only smiled back, causing Chuck to pull his shoulders upward and frown. “Okay, you know, we’re kind of high up and if I’d fallen—”

“I would’ve caught you,” Mike interrupted. 

“Uh, by what, grabbing me and acting like a shield?” Chuck replied incredulously. 

“Probably. Or I would’ve caught your arm and pulled you up before you fell.” 

“Well, I trust you that you wouldn’t hurt me. But sometimes you gotta admit, Mike, that your skull is a bit too thick.” He lightly tapped his knuckles against Mike’s head, who swatted his hand away but laughed all the same. “I missed these trips, you know? We don’t do much, just hang out really, but it’s nice to have a break. Back down there it’s always so busy! Everyone’s so energetic and ready to go.” 

Mike tilted his head to the side slightly. “So are you.” 

Chuck shrugged and quirked his mouth to one side. “Naw, not the same way though. Sure, around machines and stuff, but you guys are always so, I dunno…you’re always on your toes! Whenever something happens it’s like you’re happy about going to fight while I’m not as excited…at all,” Chuck trailed off, looking down at his lap. 

He put his hand on Chuck’s shoulder and squeezed lightly. “You don’t give yourself enough credit, Chuckles. I can’t count how many situations where you got me outta hot water. We all have our own skills. Don’t sell yourself too short.” 

Chuck glanced down at Mike’s hand on his shoulder, then smiled nervously at him. “I think you’re just too nice to me. Well, maybe not too nice. Just accepting! Like, you don’t hide that you care about me at all. I mean, unless you were trying to hide it.” 

Mike scooted over a tad and wrapped his arm around Chuck’s shoulders. He felt Chuck stiffen up so he dropped his arm, leaned back, and balanced on his palms. “I don’t think I could if I tried. You’re really perceptive. I really admire that in both you and Julie. Hers is different, she can read people instantly and uses that to her advantage. She is a spy after all.” He laughed. “But yours is quieter. You hold onto what you learn and apply it later. I don’t think anything gets by you.” 

“Like when you keep smiling at me with that silly look on your face?” Immediately Chuck covered his mouth and turned away, bending so far that he fell over onto his side. For a moment Mike sat there, now confused, but then he tugged softly on Chuck’s shirt. 

“Chuck it’s okay, don’t be embarrassed!” 

“Why not?” Chuck’s hands muffled his voice.

“Well,” Mike laughed nervously, “I’m, uh, glad you brought it up first.”   
Chuck immediately bounced back up and looked at Mike, both quizzically and inquisitively. “Brought what up?” 

“That, I, uh…this shouldn’t be all that hard to say, darn.” 

“I don’t know what you mean!” Chuck threw his hands into the air. Mike averted his gaze and hunched over a bit, holding his hands together. He didn’t want Chuck to see that his face was bright red. Silence hung over them for a moment; Chuck held his index finger to his mouth, pondering, but then he lifted his hand up and pointed to the sky. “You like me?!” 

Mike sat up straight and adjusted his position so that he faced Chuck fully, yet he could only muster a nod. 

“Well, I thought that’s what it was, but Mike, why were you scared to say it? I think it was kinda obvious anyway,” Mike’s embarrassed expression stopped Chuck in his tracks. “But uh, no, I’m really happy! I just didn’t know what to say, really. I’m…not all that open. To be honest, I always think people think I’m a weenie or a scaredey cat because I scream so much. I do have fun, I do! It’s just still terrifying. I guess it’s just that I didn’t think you liked me like that because I’m so timid.” 

Mike grabbed Chuck’s shoulders. “You really do sell yourself short! You’re not timid at all! Anyone who could go up against Kane’s army is brave all by himself. Working with me makes you an even bigger target! You don’t care, though, because you want to save Motorcity. I can always depend on you. You’ve saved us all so many times.” Letting go of Chuck’s shoulders, he sighed. “I didn’t want to lose you as a friend, Chuck. You put up with so much too. I just have a history of messing things up, like being too forceful with people. You’re a great guy, Chuck. I like that about you. I like everything about you.” 

For a moment Chuck sat there in shock, but then a giant smile spread across his beaming face. “I really like everything about you too. Even when you’re driving at crazy speeds, even when you’re fighting a bunch of stupidly enhanced robots, even when you come into my work shop and start chatting with me. You make me scared a lot! But I’m really glad you’re here, Mike. Really glad.”

Mike grinned, relief washing over him. He moved his hands up to the sides of Chuck’s neck, causing him to blush profusely. Chuck still smiled though, but anxiety seized him when Mike slowly moved forward. Before Mike could close the distance, Chuck quickly reached forward and squeezed Mike’s nose. “Beep.” 

Mike moved away, staring at Chuck confusedly. He covered his face with his hands. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I just got nervous, I didn’t want to try and kiss you and miss or something! Augh!” He lowered his hands and looked at Mike, who glanced away and rubbed his nose. When their gaze met again, Mike burst out laughing. 

“Oh man did I do something wrong?” Chuck cried out frantically. 

Mike kept laughing loudly before finally composing himself. “No no, not at all! It was just really funny! Aw Chuckles.” He wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand. “You’re the best.” 

Chuck rubbed the back of his head nervously but still beamed. “Heh. Well we can, uh, try again? No beeping this time. Unless you want to get me back! Or, I dunno, whatever.” In a swift motion he placed his hands on the sides of Mike’s face, leaned in, and gave him a quick kiss. Pulling away just as quickly, he blushed furiously. 

“Hey,” Mike put his hand on Chuck’s shoulder, “Come back here.” Chuck obliged and faced Mike, gulping. Very slowly Mike lifted his hand, keeping the fingers in a pinching position, and moved it closer and closer to Chuck’s face. He squeezed his nose in a flash, and after a moment of surprise, both of them erupted into belly laughter. 

“Okay, I think it’s your turn to kiss me now,” Chuck said. 

“I can do that.”


End file.
